1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to elongated members which are generally rigid and are used for handles, supports, legs or arms.
2. Discussion of Background of Information
Elongated handles and supports members for temporary structures, are generally cumbersome to store and transport. In addition these members are difficult to vend due to their elongated nature. Moreover, if the elongated member requires packaging, the packaging is generally expensive, again due to the elongated nature of the member.